Survive the night
by Agent BM
Summary: One of Vanellope's old oreo guards, Captain Creamy, comes back for revenge years after his failed attempt to kill her. He puts the castle on lockdown and forces Vanellope, Rancis, and their kids to play a game of life and death until morning. Will they survive the night? Please review, no flames, rating may change
1. Chapter 1

**Survive the night**

**I don't own wreck it ralph**

**Captain creamy and Lucy and Kevin Fluggerbutter belong to me**

It was a quiet evening at the castle, Rancis, Vanellope, and their kids sat in their living room watching Forrest Gump. Guards were positioned both outside and in, waiting for something to happen. Suddenly alarms went off around the castle

"What the fudge?" asked Vanellope

"Initiating Lockdown"

All the guards ran inside the castle as giant metal doors covered up all the windows and doors leading outside, the power went off and was replaced with the castle's emergency power

"What gives?" asked Lucy

"Guards" shouted Vanellope

2 guards rushed in

"What's going on, who put the castle on lockdown?" asked Vanellope

"we're not sure" said the guards

The castles intercom

"Hello ms. President, Rancis, offspring" said a familiar voice

"Wait a minute, i know that voice" said Rancis

"Yeah me too, Rusty Ripoff, shady robot con artist, and big jerk" said Vanellope

"Um, no, wrong guy" said the voice

"Oh" said Vanellope

She thought a moment

"Captain Creamy" said Vanellope

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner, somebody give this girl a prize. And i No longer go by captain, call me, General Cream" said Creamy

"You have a lot of guts showing your face around here after what you did to me and Rancis last time" said Vanellope angrily

"What did he do to you dad?" asked Kevin

"Trapped us in an elevator and almost starved us to death, we never figured out his true intentions" said Rancis

"And you never will, that life is behind me. I've been monitoring past events in sugar rush, and i came up with a little game for you all" said Creamy

"And what game is that, Captain?" asked Rancis

"DON'T CALL ME CAPTAIN ANYMORE, and this game is a game of life and death, i knocked out your code boxes and you're vulnerable until morning, one of you must survive til morning, if one of you does, all your code boxes will be fixed as good as new, and i will leave. But if you all die before morning, then i take control and you will be spending a lot of family time in that place beyond the game world. In this castle i've hidden all of the terrors sugar rush has faced in the past, mostly your fault Vanellope, i'm just saying, and they're all dying to meet you. The game starts now" said Creamy

Alarms went off and red lights flashed in the room

"Come on Ms. President, you and your family need to get to the shelter" said a guard

Vanellope and Rancis grabbed their kids and ran with the guards to an elevator

"Come on come on" said a guard impatiently waiting for the elevator

"Mom, are we gonna die?" asked Lucy scared

"Yes, but not today" said Vanellope

The door opened but the guards were in for a surprise. In the elevator was a T-1 Terminator

"Get out of here" shouted the guards

The machine fired its guns at the guards and mowed them down. Vanellope and her family ran away from the elevator with the machine following them

"We need to hide" said Rancis

Vanellope stopped by Lucy's room

"In here" said Vanellope

The family ran in and Lucy locked the door. The T-1 rolled along without stopping to check the room

"I think we're safe, for now" said Kevin


	2. Chapter 2

The family was safe, for now at least. They sat on Lucy's bed, Rancis and Vanellope explained who it was that was trying to kill them.

"Why is he trying to kill us?" asked Kevin

"We're not sure, Creamy's always been a tough guard when he worked for me, i could tell he didn't like me when we met" said Vanellope

"Your mom put him in jail after we escaped that elevator, we tried interrogating him to figure out why he did what he did, but he wouldn't talk. He escaped the fungeon, haven't seen him since that incident" said Rancis

"We're going to be ok, aren't we?" asked Lucy

"Of course, we just need to lay low for the night. You kids stay here, don't come out, don't open the door, i'll glitch me and your father back in. We're going to get some weapons from the armory to defend ourselves" said Vanellope

"What if that thing finds you?" asked Lucy

"It won't, i can handle everything creamy throws at us, don't worry" said Vanellope

Rancis and Vanellope got up and glitched out of the room towards the armory

"We're going to be ok sis, don't worry" said Kevin

(1 hour later)

An hour had passed, Rancis and Vanellope didn't return, and now Kevin was starting to worry

"Something's wrong, Mom and dad should've been back by now" said Kevin

"I'm sure they're fine, they must be hiding from whatever's out there" said Lucy

"I just know something's wrong, i can feel it" said Kevin

He kicked one of Lucy's stuffed pony toys at a wall

"Wanna see me do a trick?" asked the toy

"Kevin that toy talks" said Lucy

"I didn't know that, i just hope no one heard that thing" said Kevin

"Hey, i think i heard something" said someone outside

"Somebody heard us" whispered Lucy scared

Somebody fiddled with the door knob but it wouldn't turn

"In the closet, quick" whispered Kevin

The 2 glitched into the closet and hid under some clothes piled up. A laser shot the door knob off the door and 2 robots entered. One was a T-800 Terminator wielding a plasma rifle, the other was a separatist battle droid from the star wars game with part of its head and chest painted red

"I swore i heard something" said the droid

The terminator was silent, he just searched the room

"You know, would it kill you to have a nice conversation with me?" asked the droid

The terminator aimed his gun at the droids head

"I'm just saying, you don't have to be like that" said the droid

The 2 robots searched the room, Lucy and Kevin sat in silence, hoping the machines would leave soon. The battle droid picked up the toy kevin kicked

"You can easily tell a little girl lives in this room" said the droid

He pushed a button on it's leg

"Hi, i'm Rainbow Dash" said the toy

"Ooh, it talks too, neat. Hello, i'm a battle droid" said the droid

He pushed the button again

"That, is, awesome" said the toy

"I like this toy" said the droid

The terminator shot the toy out of his hand, Lucy turned away from the door. The toy now had a big hole in its chest

"What was that for? I was having a nice conversation" said the droid angrily

"We're supposed to be working, not playing with a little girls toys" said the terminator without moving its mouth

"Oh so now you wanna talk?" asked the droid

"Keep looking, we're almost done" said the terminator

"Fine, be that way" said the droid

The 2 finished up their search of the room. They were about to leave until Kevin glitched a little bit to avoid a sneeze. The machines heard him glitch and walked towards the closet. They opened the door and saw the kids through the pile of clothes. The battle droid moved some of the clothes off them

"We have you now" said the droid

The terminator aimed a laser light at Lucy's forehead while the battle droid raised his laser blaster and aimed at kevin

"Any last words kids?" asked the terminator

Before they could pull their triggers, they were shot by a few laser blasts. Their bodies collapsed and Rancis and Vanellope ran in the room with a bag full of weapons

"You kids alright?" asked Rancis

"We are now, where were you?" asked Kevin

"We got trapped by a few super battle droids, we had to wait til they left til we could come back" said Vanellope

Lucy ran over to her ruined toy

"They killed my toy" said Lucy

"I'll buy you a new one" said Rancis

Vanellope grabbed one of her other stuffed toys and placed it in the bag

"Why are you bringing that?" asked Kevin

"Calm her down later, come on, we need to go, before someone hears us" said Vanellope

(Unknown location)

Creamy was watching security cameras in the castles hallways and saw the family leave the room with no scratches on them

"Well done, i misjudged you, again. Let's see how you do against your new cleaning toys you bought" said Creamy

He turned around in his chair and pushed a remote that turned on a bunch of little robots that were designed to clean. Each one of them was equipped with a freeze ray. Their eyes turned from yellow to red

"Carebot is online" said the robots all at once

"Freeze them, and dispose of them" said Creamy

"Yes sir, messes don't belong in a clean castle" said one bot

"Carebot is online" said all the robots before moving through a small hole in the wall and into the castles hallways

"Let's see how they handle them" said Creamy before turning back to the camera monitors


	3. Chapter 3

The family moved quietly through the castles hallways, looking for a room that would be safe enough to hide in for the night.

"Stop, i hear something" said Rancis

The family hid in a room. Rancis and Vanellope took out laser blasters, the kids did the same. They were relieved when it was just one of their new butler bots

"It's just one of our carebots" said Kevin

"Carebot is online, must rid castle of disorderly organics" said Carebot

The carebot fired his freeze ray and missed hitting Kevin

"What was that for?" asked Kevin

About 30 more carebots rolled up next to the first carebot and aimed their freeze rays

"Carebot is online, Carebot is online, carebot is online" said the carebots repeatedly

"We must rid the castle of dirt and disorder" said a carebot

"Makes me wonder what i am, dirt or disorder" said Vanellope

"I'm most likely disorder" said Kevin

"I think we should run, like now" said Lucy

The family ran through the castles hallways blasting any machines they ran into, the carebots drove after them firing their freeze rays

"We can't outrun them" said Rancis

"Quick, the kitchen, we'll stop them there" said Vanellope

The family ran into the kitchen and hid in different places

"Carebot is online, carebot is- hey where'd they go?" asked the carebots

The family came out of their hiding places and blasted the carebots to pieces

"No stop, you're making a mess" said the carebots

the carebots tried to clean up the mess but the family just blasted them to pieces until they were all destroyed

"The Fluggerbutter family is online" said Rancis

"Good thing i bought these cheap" said Vanellope

"It's too bad they tried to freeze us, i liked these things" said Lucy

"We'll fix them" said Vanellope

The kids yawned

"It's nearly 1 am, we better find someplace to hide" said Rancis

"We'll hide in one of the guest rooms, no way any of creamy's buddies will find us in one of those" said Vanellope

Vanellope led Rancis and the kids to a guest room down the hall. In the room were 2 beds, a dresser, and a tv. The family went in, and Vanellope locked the door and blocked the door with a nightstand and chair

"Just a precaution" said Vanellope

Rancis took the toy from Lucy's room out of the gun bag and gave it to her

"Here Lucy, thought you would want this thing to calm you after what happened to your, whoever that toy was" said Rancis

"Thanks dad" said Lucy

"I'll never understand why you like those things" said Kevin

"I'm a girl, i can like these things if i want to, and i choose to" said Lucy

"No way anything's getting through that door, and if anything does we're armed with blasters and guns" said Vanellope

Rancis and Vanellope got in one bed and the kids got in the other

"Don't leave this room unless you need to use the bathroom, ok kids?" asked Vanellope

"Yes mom" said the kids

"And if you do leave, take a gun with you, if we hear you scream we'll come get you" said Rancis

"Yes dad" said the kids

"Good, its past 1, i'm going to sleep, goodnight" said Rancis

"Goodnight mom, goodnight dad" said the kids before going to sleep

"Goodnight kids" said Rancis and Vanellope before going to sleep

(3:45 AM)

Lucy tossed and turned in bed, she had to pee but she didn't want to leave the bedroom. She got up and grabbed a blaster from the gun bag. She grabbed her toy and glitched out of the bedroom towards the nearest bathroom. Meanwhile in the unknown location, Captain Creamy himself had fallen asleep, one of his monitors beeped and he woke up and noticed Lucy entering a bathroom. He smiled evilly and pushed a button

"Robots may not stop you, but lets see how organic life treats you" said Creamy

Cage doors opened in a hidden place in the castle and Xenomorph aliens wearing mind control collars ran towards Lucy's vacation

Lucy exited the bathroom and returned towards the bedroom until she heard something in front of her. She clutched her toy tightly and raised her gun

"I have a bad feeling about this" said Lucy to her toy

She heard growling and backed away slowly. From the castles faint emergency lights she saw about a dozen or so aliens, crawling from the ceiling, floor and walls towards her. One jumped in front of her and roared. She fired her gun and narrowly missed its acid blood. She fired her gun at as many creatures as she could, some shrieked and backed away, others pushed forward. She turned to run but found herself face to face with more aliens. She screamed

"MOM, DAD, HELP ME!" shouted Lucy

The creatures hissed at her

Back in the guest room, Vanellope heard her daughters screams and shot out of bed

"Lucy, Rancis wake up, Lucy's in trouble" said Vanellope

Rancis shot out of bed and grabbed a gun

"What's going on?" asked Kevin sleepily as he woke up

"Lucy's in trouble" said Rancis

Kevins eyes shot open and he grabbed a gun and glitched out of the bedroom

"Hang on sis, i'm coming" shouted Kevin

He ran down the hallway towards the bathroom, when he saw she wasn't there he kept running. He saw claw marks and acid melting through the walls, but no Lucy.

"Lucy, where are you?" asked Kevin

He walked and didn't stop until he noticed blood on the ground. He saw the remains of Lucy's toy, all there was was a plush yellow head, and a lot of the stuffing from inside its body. Lucy's body was nowhere to be found. Kevin grabbed the toys head and started to cry. Rancis and Vanellope ran up to him

"Kevin, what's wrong? Where's Lucy?" asked Rancis

Kevin showed them the head

"Lucy's toy" said Vanellope

"And that's her blood" said Kevin sadly

"Oh my poor baby" said Vanellope as she began to cry

"I should've been there for her, i'm her brother, i should've protected her" said Kevin

"It's not your fault" said Rancis as he began to cry over his daughters death

"We need to survive til morning if my baby girl's going to be ok" said Vanellope

"I hate that oreo, i just want to grab him and rip his body to pieces, he's going to pay for killing my sister" said Kevin angrily

"Me too son" said Rancis

"When this is all over, i'm literally going to hunt him down and execute him" said Vanellope

"We better go, we blew our cover and creamy could be sending something else as we speak to kill us" said Rancis

Rancis, Vanellope, and Kevin grabbed their stuff and walked again through the castle's hallways. The remains of Lucy's dead body were kept in Creamy's hiding spot. Out of her body came a small blue orb that flew through the air vents after figuring out where Creamy was hiding


	4. Chapter 4

The small blue ball flew through the air vents, looking for Rancis and Vanellope and Kevin. When it found them, it flew in front of the family

"What the fudge is that?" asked Rancis

"I'm not sure" said Vanellope

The blue ball urged them into the throne room. Lucky for them it was empty, no robots or aliens to get them. On the end of the room were 4 thrones, one for each family member. The ball flew towards Lucy's throne and started to form a body. It started with feet, then the body, then the head. The family was shocked when they saw the blue ball was the ghost of Lucy. She glowed light blue, she looked like none of her body was damaged.

"Hi mom, dad, Kevin" said Lucy

Vanellope approached her

"Lucy, is that you?" asked Vanellope

"Yeah, it's me mom" said Lucy

Vanellope tried to hug her but she went right through her

"Sorry mom, unless you're a ghost you can't hug me" said Lucy

"What happened to you?" asked Vanellope

"I went to use the bathroom, and when i was heading back to bed, these things attacked me. They looked like aliens, their blood just oozed through the walls. I fought them as best i could, but i was outnumbered" said Lucy

Kevin pulled the toy pony head out of his jacket

"All i found at the scene, was this" said Kevin

Lucy tried to grab the head but her hand went through it

"Why did you save this, i thought you hated my hobby" said Lucy

"I know you love these things, and they remind me of you. I should've been there to help you, i should've came with you" said Kevin

"It's okay Kevin, if you came you would've been killed too" said Lucy "I'm really glad to see you all still alive, but i have things to say, creamy's in the castle"

"He is?" asked Rancis

"My body is in his hiding spot, he's hiding in an old surveillance room on the top floor" said Lucy

"Can you take us to him?" asked Vanellope

"Yes, we better get moving, before he sends something to kill you all too" said Lucy

Kevin was hit with a blast of ice and his entire body froze into a block of ice

"Carebot is online" said a carebot

Battle droids, carebots and t-6 and 800s poured into the throne room

"Freeze" said a battle droid

All the machines raised their weapons at Rancis and Vanellope

Rancis and Vanellope ducked behind their thrones as the machines fired lasers, plasma bolts, and ice blasts at them. Rancis and Vanellope fired at the machines

"Die you human scum" said a t-800

"Stay down, i got an idea" said Lucy

Lucy flew towards the machines and right through them. When she did the machines fell apart into pieces. The machines tried to shoot her to defend themselves, but their ammo went right through her towards other machines. Within a minute all the machines were destroyed

"Oh come on" shouted Creamy angrily at his monitors

"Lucy, how did you do that?" asked Rancis

"It's just something that came to me. We better thaw Kevin out and get to creamy" said Lucy

"Now we better be very gentle, my baby boy is in there" said Vanellope

Lucy flew through the ice and ghosted Kevin out

"What just happened?" asked Kevin

"No time to explain, we better move before more machines show up" said Rancis


	5. Chapter 5

A carebot rolled into a room with a special spray can. In this room was something that Rancis liked to collect, video games, video game consoles, and their accessories

"Carebot is online, rise my brothers and help rid castle of disorderly organics" said the carebot before spraying the video game consoles

The consoles, controllers, and any accessories they came with rose up and crawled out of the room, but not before an atari console crushed the carebot with its big size

"Carebot is online" said the carebot weakly before dying

(With the family)

Rancis, Vanellope, Kevin, and Lucy's ghost moved through the halls towards the top floor. They stopped when they heard something coming

"Stop, i hear something" said Rancis

They stopped and raised their weapons, lucy prepared to destroyed anything that could hurt her family. The family lowered their weapons when they saw video game consoles and accessories crawling towards them

"Don't fire, it's just my collection of video game stuff" said Rancis

He picked up a Nintendo 64

"I don't think something as small as you can hurt someone as big as me" said Rancis

The system tripped him with it's controllers

"Ok i was dead wrong" said Rancis

Kevin was tied up by a Super NES and an Atari 2600 console. Vanellope was punched in the face by a power glove and shot in the leg by a zapper gun

"Me and my hobby, never thought things would be like this" said Rancis

Lucy picked up any console she could and ripped them away from her family. Rancis raised a gun

"I'm really going to regret this later, i'm sorry" said Rancis tearfully before shooting at his beloved game consoles

The consoles blew apart in pieces, Vanellope and kevin helped him destroy everything that came towards them. When all the things were destroyed, Rancis tearfully got on his knees. Vanellope patted his back

"I'm sorry, but it had to be done" said Vanellope

"It took me years and a lot of money to get these things, and now they're gone" said Rancis

"You'll get them back eventually, if we can't fix them i'll see what i can do about replacing them" said Vanellope

"Thanks Nelly" said Rancis

A vase smashed near the stairs. The family members raised their guns. Out of the darkness came toys that belonged to Kevin and Lucy. Green army men and robots and star wars toys followed by toy ponies, unicorns and pegasuses walked towards them

"I'm going to hate myself for this later" said Lucy

"Me too sis" said Kevin

Kevin fired his gun and Lucy flew towards the toys. Kevin blasted the toys to pieces while Lucy rearranged their body parts so much they couldn't move aroYound much

"You did what needed to be done kids" said Vanellope

Vanellope's electronic devices with wings attatched flew towards them

"Oh come on, this is just getting ridiculous" said Vanellope angrily

Vanellope shot her beloved stuff and watched as the parts smashed on the ground with the toys and video game stuff

"There, now we all lost things that're important to us, HAPPY NOW CREAMY?!" shouted Vanellope angrily in the air

"Let's just go" said Rancis

"Yeah before we all start crying about our stuff" said Lucy

The family members walked away from their broken stuff


	6. Chapter 6

The family angrily stormed through the castle to reach the top floor. Creamy saw them and sent anything he could after them. He pushed one button and a Unicandycorn charged for them. Kevin shot it in the head with one shot.

"I always hated that thing" said Lucy

"They killed Skittles? No matter, i have more stuff" said Creamy

Creamy sent in Chuck and Bonbon

"Prepare to be-

Vanellope shot both of them, Chuck blew up in a pile of gears and parts and Bonbon splattered over the walls

"How is that- never mind" said Creamy

A huge spider ran behind them with razor sharp teeth. Rancis shot it in it's head without even looking. The spider dissapeared into thin air

"They shot my spider" shouted Creamy

A giant Cybug burst out of the wall. Lucy ghosted right through it and made it explode into a ton of goo

"Perhaps making them lose their prized possessions wasn't such a good idea" said Creamy getting worried

A giant 4 headed crocodile rushed towards them. Vanellope smacked one in the face while the others shot its brains out

"this is just getting ridiculous" said Vanellope

A clown with a knife ran behind Rancis. He smacked it in the face before shooting it, he did it without looking. Next thing that rushed after them were flesh eating zombies

"I'm not afraid of you now" said Lucy

She removed their body parts in a flash and threw them down an incinerator chute

"I'm running out of ideas" said Creamy

The family was almost to the old control center. Guarding it was a T-800 terminator with full grown skin and wielding 2 machine guns

"You are termina-

the family showered him with gunfire and laser blasts, enough to knock the machine on its knees. The machine fired but Vanellope glitched towards it and ripped the skin off it's head and removed its CPU chip

"Too easy" said Vanellope

Vanellope started kicking at the doors, the family was ready. The doors broke open, Creamy spun around in his chair with a minigun and fired multiple rounds of bullets. Rancis and Vanellope jumped out of the way but Kevin wasn't so lucky, blood shot out of his body from all the bullets before he collapsed. Kevins ghost came out of his body

"Oh great, now i'm a ghost" said Kevin angrily

"Join the club" said Lucy

Creamy fired in all directions, Rancis and Vanellope couldn't get a clear shot. Lucky for them Creamy's gun jammed

"Oh Fudge" shouted Creamy

He ran out of his chair into the hallway. Vanellope grabbed a shotgun and went after creamy

"You god damn sons of Glitches you ruined my-

Vanellope fired 4 shots at creamy. Cream and cookies were blown from his body. He collapsed near the stairs. Rancis took the castle out of lockdown and pushed a self destruct button that was connected to all of Creamy's minions and creatures. Any remaining guards that were in hiding ran for the control room and arrested creamy as he regenerated

"I can't believe it, you beat me" said Creamy

"You're under arrest, i hereby sentence you to the maximum security fungeon cell, boys, take him away" said Vanellope

The guards dragged Creamy down the stairs to the fungeon

"Now that he's defeated, what about us? We're dead, and you guys are still vulnerable" said Kevin

"I got this" said Vanellope

She walked up to a phone in the control room and dialed a number

"Hello Felix? Hi it's Vanellope, sorry to wake you at 5:30 but i have a problem" said Vanellope

(Half hour later)

Felix showed up as quick as he could and fixed any damages creamy caused. He fixed Vanellopes electronics, Rancis's video game stuff, Lucy's bedroom door, and Lucy and Kevin's toys. Felix was currently in the code room fixing the family and guards code boxes. Lucy and Kevin were back in their normal bodies asleep on their thrones. Felix exited the code room

"I got good news and bad news" said Felix "Good news is everything's fixed"

"What's the bad news?" asked Vanellope

"Rancis, your code box couldn't be completely fixed" said Felix

"What does that mean?" asked Rancis before he glitched "Did i just glitch?"

"Yeah, your box had so much damage it left a little glitch. Don't worry you can still leave the game like everyone else, it's just that, you're now part glitch" said Felix

"You know what, i don't mind. Now i'm just like you and the kids Nelly" said Rancis

The sun was slowly rising over the horizon. Vanellope yawned

"Sunrise, time for bed, come on kids" said Vanellope "Thanks Felix"

"No problem" said Felix before leaving

The family went back to their bedrooms to get some sleep

Meanwhile, Creamy escaped his cell and was making a run for licorice Valley

"You may win this time, but i'll be back again" said Creamy to himself


End file.
